1. Technological Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device.
2. Background Technology
Wireless communication devices have become progressively smaller in size in recent years, to the point where wristwatch-type devices are now available. While high-density mounting is essential for the purpose of size and weight reduction, antenna construction is crucial for improving receiving sensitivity in extreme reception environments. For example, a construction for arranging an antenna of a compact wireless communication device has been shown (see, for example, Patent Citation 1).
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-274609 (Patent Citation 1) is an example of the related art.